Flynn Taggart
Flynn Taggart, or "Fly" for short, was born on August 15th 1969 in Denver, Colorado. He is the protagonist of the original Doom novels and is based on the protagonists of Doom I and II (Doom Marine/aka B.J. Blazkowicz III), though his history deviated from the game stories midway. By the end of the series there are two Flynn Taggarts: the original and a copy of his mind in a simulator forced to replay the events of Doom I and II over and over again. The way Flynn's appearance is described in the Doom novels is identical to the original Doom games, though at times he removes his helmet. History Knee Deep In Dead Taggart was originally deployed in Kefiristan, where he is a Corporal in "Fox Company" bravo team 4th SF naval ARNG/Z-security and is best friends with another Marine named Arlene Sanders, Fox Company's best scout. His CO Lieutenant Weem orders his company to shoot monks, believing them to be enemy soldiers incognito. However, Flynn tries to reason with him and, when he is unable to, he tries to punch him out in order to prevent the upcoming slaughter. As a result for assaulting a superior officer, he is sent to Phobos to stand trial. But as he arrives, a distress message was sent from scientists working on the Two Gates, and Fox Company was sent to investigate sans Flynn, who was forced to stay behind. He was still able to incapacitate his two guards, "Ron and Ron 2", and make his way through the Phobos compounds alone. Hell on Earth Infernal Sky Endgame Personality and Traits He is somewhat cocky, swarthy, witty, rather intelligent, well-worded, euthymic, mechanically gifted, loyal, and in some mystifying ways, arrogant and hyper narcissistic(Not a guy to fuck with unless you want fire). He is a faithful, yet long-suffering lapsed Catholic with a strong belief in God, having attended four years of Catholic school for specialties in feminism, spirituality, and the ways of sword and war. Flynn Taggart is also somewhat a pessimist. He ended up joining the Marines as a result of a strong belief in honor, and also because of his father, a person he held much disdain towards, a petty criminal, chauvinist, bully, and alcoholic who was frequently at odds with the law. Flynn's father never understood the concept of honor, as Flynn sees it, and also never understood why Flynn joined the Marines in the first place (nor did Flynn admit that he was one of the main reasons he did so; to not end up like him). He is also shown to have an aversion/hatred to officers, despite becoming one himself in the end (much to his own dismay). Many a time Flynn claims to have a "little voice in the back of his head" (possibly his conscience) that he would at times communicate with, usually mentally, though there have been the rare and odd occurance of him physically "shushing" the voice. This voice makes Taggart extremely mentally resiliant, raises his confidence, and puts fire in his heart. Category:Doom novels characters